


Retirement plan

by Babayagakeanu



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, John Wick - Freeform, Love, MAJOR FLUFF at the end, Smutty goodness, i really just love this man, john wick movies, spoilers for john wick chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:46:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babayagakeanu/pseuds/Babayagakeanu
Summary: John Wick comes home to his wife after being declared excommunicado. Smut ensues.
Relationships: John Wick/You, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 46





	Retirement plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a lil fluffy, a little smutty, and contains of whole lot of John Wick moans. Read at your own risk, mature contents can be hot.

John was not an emotional guy. You knew it was hard for him to open up, being his wife you faced a lot of challenges with him. It was hard for you to not know if he was still alive during his “excommunicado” debacle. There were long nights spent trapped with his scent still lingering in the bed, in the living room, his body wash that just smelled like him. Your cries seemed to echo throughout the house, your feet padding softly around the house, a blanket wrapped tight around your shoulders. When you finally got the call that he was coming home, you felt the ground give out and your cries happier. When he walked into that house, you embraced him, the wetness of your tears clinging and mixing into his beard. His head bent down, catching your lips in a searing kiss. Teeth clashing, tongues tasting each other, getting their fill that they’ve been missing. His large hands seemed to caress half your face, skimming over your full cheeks and the softness of your hair was comforting. He missed this. He missed you, he missed his dog, his home.

Adjusting back to normal life was tricky for John. There were times when he flinched when you would playfully raise your hand at him. There was a time when he actually hit you, not on purpose, but he thought someone broke in when he heard you come in from a night out with your friends. That took a lot of apologizing and a night spent making it up to you. One thing that hasn’t changed is his love for you, or his hunger for you. It was like he couldn’t stop spending the morning or afternoon trapped in between your thighs, calloused finger sliding up for your breasts. Your gasps and grunts seemed to not echo like your cries, but boom out and become one with the silence. Your hands would reach for his dark locks and pull, eliciting the filthiest of moans from John. It always riled him up and left you shaking and wanton. His lips would suck at your clit, releasing with an obscene pop. His tongue paid extra attention to your clit, making you reach out for whatever you could.

“O-oh, John, please!” A gasp escaped from mouth, it was a challenge to hold them in. The way he was making you feel made your brain turn to mush. A moan bellowed from your throat when he added a finger, rubbing against that familiar spot. “I need you-“

“You need what from me, sweetheart?” His licking starts to increase, the desperation for you to cum so he could have his fill was growing. “You wanna cum all over my mouth? I’m gonna drink all of that fucking shit up, baby.” He was talking like an animal—hungry and wild for your pussy. His cock was becoming a nuisance inside of those fitted black trousers, the ones that he’s made you grind his clad thighs. Oh, he loved seeing you like this. A moaning mess that lay under him, your hair splayed out, your mouth pink from his kisses, a pussy so wet he could swim in it. 

“Yes, John, please! I need it so bad, daddy!” You gasped, your body writhing and hips thrusting to meet his greedy tongue. “ ‘m gonna cum so good for you.” That’s when he knew to speed up his movements and curl his fingers upwards, rubbing on that special spot. 

“Oh, yes!” He sped up his movements to your mewls, “Right there, right there, right there!” You repeated this like a mantra, as your body explodes with the pleasure, a scream and the repeated utter of John’s name. He couldn’t explain the pride he felt knowing he could make you cum like this, that no other man could make you feel the way he does. You were his, a temple, mind, body, and soul bound together by love. He crawls up to you, erection grinding against your inner thigh, girthy and long. You meet his lips, this kiss holding a thousand words without him saying a thing. The emotion carried through the way his lips feel against yours, making you feel delirious. You watched him the moment you felt his lips leave yours, his tongue licking over his bottom lip, tasting the sweetness that traced his lip. His fingers, calloused and large, began to remove his belt and you watched hungrily. You felt your hand dip back down to your pussy, your nimble fingers rubbing against your clit as he whipped his belt and across the room. You eyed him as he took his shirt off, the muscle rippling through his body, the softness of his stomach still there. 

John’s arms came at his sides and you were in awe of how muscular he actually was, sure you’ve felt his muscles and seen his body multiple times, but this was different. His body changed into something you’ve never seen before. His arms noticeably larger and stronger, back wide and muscly. The tattoo on his back stretched as he threw away the white t-shirt. His hands finally reached his pants where you find out he adorned no black boxer briefs. He was there, hard and oozing precum that you so desperately wanted to lick up.

He wasted no time and pulled your hips closer to his, so that they hung off the bed, giving him the leverage to slam into your, your eyes rolling back as his length stretched you, the burn there but you embraced it. It had been weeks since he was inside you, and the way your tight pussy was milking his cock made him insatiable for his release. He repeated his hard thrusts, pulling out of you momentarily and flipped you over and pushed your back down so that your hips were in the air. He entered you again, the position making him fit like a glove, and he uttered a small ‘fuck’. 

“Gonna make you cum so hard, baby. ‘M gonna fuck you so hard you won’t walk for weeks.” You couldn’t help but just moan, his guttural voice low and sexy. “Oh! Please fuck me daddy, I’ve been a good girl. It’s been weeks since I touched my pussy to the thought of you fucking me so good.” He responded with harder thrusts, pulling all the way out and then ramming himself in, the brutal thrust making you gasp on impact.

“Yeah? Daddy’s got such a good little kitten, treats him right and fucks him so good. Daddy’s gonna make you cum so good, babygirl.” Your pussy clenches around him, the sensation making him wince in pleasure. It was a tell-tale sign you were close, he knew this. He rotated his hips now with each thrust, sending shockwaves of pleasure throughout your body, and misfires to your brain, your orgasm harder and longer this time. Your tightness squeezes him again, milking his cock and spurting ropes of cum inside you. His chest heaves as your moans grow softer, letting him know you’re coming down from the high of it all.

He pulls out, not caring about the mess and wraps the two of you up in a blanket, your body instantly scooting up to him with warmth. The fireplace provides an extra blanket of warmth as it’s orange glow flickers, illuminating the room and your bodies. He smells himself on you, and it's comforting. It reminds him that this is home.

“I’m so glad you’re home, John.” You look up at him, dewy-eyed and a soft smile places itself on your face. He smiles wistfully, the daze in his eyes a clear indication of his awe for you, and meets your lips in a passionate kiss. Soon, your eyes get lazy and he reaches for the fireplace button and turns it off.

A soft whisper of “I love you’s” and the sleep settles in.


End file.
